Under Pressure
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Akatsuki Yamatoya (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) Takahiro Imamura |chief animation director=Yoshitaka Yajima |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) December 26, 1999 (En:) March 4, 2000 |continuity= }} Whamon shows up in the group's hour of need, giving them the time and rest they need to prepare for the upcoming battle against MetalSeadramon. Synopsis All hope seems lost for the kids, until Whamon shows up, ambushing MetalSeadramon and carrying them away. Minutes later, MetalSeadramon begins a search with a group of Divermon, while Whamon finds a distant island where the kids can rest. After everyone attempts to fish on the island, Gomamon hears of some nearby Divermon from a school of fish and they're soon on the run. Whamon escapes by swimming to an area of high pressure in the ocean where the Divermon cannot follow, but MetalSeadramon catches up. When Whamon surfaces near a coast, Agumon digivolves to WarGreymon in order to fight MetalSeadramon. While the other Digimon defend the kids, MetalSeadramon attemptes to crush WarGreymon in his jaws. Featured characters (28) |c4= * (12) * (12) * (12) * (12) * (12) * (12) * (12) |c5= * (3) * (19) * (21) * (23) * (23) * (25) * (25) |c6= *'Divermon' (2) * (22) * (27) |c7= *' ' (1) * (20) * (29) * (29) * (29) }} Note: English dub appearances differ from original. See dubbing changes. Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Note: English dub differs slightly from original. See dubbing changes. Quotes "You're finished, you upstart DigiDestined. In a word, you're sunk!" :—That's two words, MetalSeadramon. Tai: "Come on, everybody! I never thought I'd wanna be fish food, but we'll be safe in here!" Izzy: "Technically, it's a mammal!" :—The DigiDestined seek refuge in Whamon's stomach. "I rule this ocean with an iron hand, an iron tail, and an iron everything for that matter." :—'MetalSeadramon' expounds on his qualifications. "Cats land on their feet, But we still need to eat. It's Gatomon's wish, For some fresh flying fish! 'Cause I'm a kitty, A digi-kitty. Ohhh yeah! Mreow!" :—'Gatomons fishing song, accompanied by Matt on harmonica. '''Izzy:' "Well, I've analysed the situation and I believe we can defeat them with WarGreymon." Tai and Matt: "Huh?" Izzy: "He's a Dramon Destroyer." Matt: "Dramon Destroyer?" Tai: "Try speaking English." Izzy: "Well, you see, the weapons on WarGreymon's arms are the key. They're especially effective against Dramon-type Digimon, hence the phrase 'Dramon Destroyer'. With these devices, we might be able to defeat the Dark Masters." Tai: "Izzy, you're a genius! Dramon Destroyer, huh? Agumon, you're gonna eat those Dramon alive!" eats a large fish whole. Tai: "...That's not what I had in mind." :—Izzy gives the group new hope of defeating the Dark Masters. "This is my moment to shine! ...Does my hair look all right?" :—'MetalSeadramon' shows a vain side to his personality. Tai: "Oh, come on! You think I'm too brainless to understand?" Izzy: "Yes, but I'll tell you anyway." :—Izzy can crack jokes with the best of them. Palmon: "What do you mean, 'hopefully it'll work'?" Mimi: "That's what the captain of the Titanic said!" :—Palmon and Mimi are not reassured by Whamon's plan of escape. Other notes / song of the . *When Mimi questions Whamon's optimism with his next plan, she references the captain of the , the ship famous for crashing into an iceberg and sinking on its maiden voyage. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Whamon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. *Except for the , this is the only time Kari is seen using her whistle (Gatomon also uses it in the final episode). }} de:Whamon, mein Held